Kamasutra Frostcup
by GothorumDaemon
Summary: Serie de momentos eróticos, explícitos, de esta pareja. Mención de diferentes poses sexuales. Semi AU!
1. Oshiguruma

**Comentarios:** Bueno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió viendo un mini-comic ~ Semi AU! Espero les guste uvu9

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención:** Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

**Rate: **M, R-18. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo [?

**Kamasutra Frostcup**

**·**

·

·

·

_Oshiguruma_

Jadeo tras jadeo. Era algo habitual ya tener este tipo de encuentros. El guardián de la diversión besaba el cuello del espíritu del otoño con insistencia, deseoso. Cada tramo de su piel. Sus pálidas manos se paseaban por su torso desnudo, quemando aún más con su frío tacto el cuerpo. Se había vuelto sensible a sus tactos fríos, vulnerable a su mirada y sus besos.

Jack amaba todo de él. Desde su cabello castaño hasta sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sus pecas y esa nariz que le daba un toque infantil a su rostro. Amaba su delgado cuerpo debajo del suyo, y como temblaba al tocarlo. Amaba como la punta de sus orejas se tornaban rojas cuando lo besaba, como podía hacerlo perder la razón con un par de besos inocentes. Amaba su timidez y su rudeza. Amaba cuando se avergonzaba y le gritaba. Cuando le insultaba y terminaba pidiéndole perdón al instante. Amaba cuando reía, incluso cuando lloraba le resultaba hermoso. Amaba esa aureola sobre su cabellera hecha de hojas amarillo-anaranjadas dignas del otoño. Amaba todo, absolutamente todo de él. Incluso ese acento lascivo que emanaba de sus labios. Todo. Amaba todo.

Hiccup se enceguecía de solo verlo. El espíritu del invierno era atractivo, eso solo un tonto lo negaría. Le encantaba esa sonrisa irritante que le daba. Le encantaba ese par de ojos azules que lo miraban así, solo a él. Amaba ese cabello blanco como la nieve, su nieve, y cómo podía jugar con él mientras el joven guardián hacia con su cuerpo lo que le placiera. Le hacía enojar, sí, pero bien sabía Jack que era el único capaz de manipularlo a su antojo. En reuniones con los demás espíritus de las estaciones, el mayor de los cuatro sabía a la perfección en qué momento evitar a las chicas y llevárselo.

Y ahí estaba, completamente desnudo, desprotegido, a merced del albino. Éste mantenía una sonrisa enorme y grata en su rostro. Muchas veces había oído que eran la pareja más "activa" si se hablaba del tema sexual, y no dudaba de ello. Desde que tuve el primer encuentro con Jack de ese tipo, el más alto no lo dejaba ser sin joderle la tarde. Lo atrapaba mientras trabajaba, mientras merodeaba, incluso cuando dormía y eso le resultó aterrador la primera vez. Aunque despertar con esos ojos felinos, prácticamente comiéndoselo con la mirada, había sido una de las experiencias más excitantes de su vida.

Aunque esta vez el chico solo lo miraba. Lo había desvestido y parecía sumiso en sus pensamientos. Haddock curvó sus labios, confundido, y antes de poder reaccionar, su cuerpo era invadido por el invierno. Pegó un grito de exaltación, lo había sentido duro y rápido, aunque no había dolido tanto como veces anteriores. Ahora estaban inmóviles. Hiccup con la respiración agitada y apoyando sus manos en el suelo, mientras observaba el mismo, intentando deducir que le sucedía a su pareja.

El peli-blanco comenzó un vaivén lento, sintiendo como el cuerpo pegado al suyo se estremecía. Sonrió de una forma un tanto extraña.

Los ojos verdosos se abrieron de par en par, sintió como sus piernas eran sujetas y elevadas, al punto de enroscarlas en la delgada cintura de Jack. Ahora si posó todo su peso sobre sus brazos, que se sujetaban como podía en el suelo.

Los movimientos se apresuraron, haciendo gemir al castaño que resistía por no dejarse llevar allí mismo por el placer que poco a poco iba sumergiendo su cuerpo, su existencia. La imagen que cualquiera a distancia podría ver, era de Frost penetrando con fuerza y rudeza a Hiccup, quien solo se sostenía de sus brazos ya que sus piernas estaban bajo el control del más alto.

Los gemidos y jadeos ahogados se escucharon por todo ese bosque húmedo y frío. Jack totalmente sediento de aquellos sonidos que el Hiccup hacía. Oh, Hiccup. Jamás olvidará el doble orgasmo que tuvo al experimentar tan deliciosa postura con el mayor.

Amaba cuando Tooth interceptaba al espíritu del invierno y le mostraba otra hoja más de aquel libro del que el espíritu del otoño, ya comenzaba a sospechar…

Bueno xD Este es el primero. Serán varios, y cortitos. Espero les guste ~ ¿Reviews? Veo cuando publico el siguiente ~

Pásense a mi otro fic "Tarzan" c: es una traducción de la historia, originalmente en ingles, de Sofia Huizar, Jack/Hiccup también, claro ~

Frostcupers, nos leemos ~


	2. Karigakubi

**Comentarios:** Bueno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió viendo un mini-comic ~ Semi AU! Espero les guste uvu9

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención:** Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

**Rate: **M, R-18. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo [?

* * *

**Kamasutra Frostcup**

**.**

.

.

.  
.

_Karigakubi_

Otra de las cosas que Jack más amaba era ver cómo su pequeño se armaba de valor y lo enfrentaba. Enfrentaba, en el sentido de devolverle sus "buenos" tratos. Le daba ternura, ansia y, claro, se excitaba.

Había estado leyendo por cuarta vez cada detalle de esa página, y no cabía en su cabeza. ¿Acaso Hiccup ya había descubierto su secreto con Tooth? Si no era así, ¿cómo era posible que el espíritu del otoño, SU pequeño, le haya hecho semejante cosa?

Se recordaba vagando por el sur, justo en el solsticio de invierno. Estaba exhausto. Había tenido un día muy ajetreado, y volvía al este. Cómo era de pensar, Hiccup estaba cuidando de Toothless, y al verlo así no dudo en ordenarle que descansara. Pero tenerlo así, verlo tan lindo como todos los días, no contuvo sus hormonas —que los demás seres renacidos de la luna creían muertas— y abrazó al niño.

En vida, Haddock había llegado a sus quince años, por lo cual era un simple niño que había descubierto un gran placer de la vida… luego de morir. Y justamente con Jack Frost. El atractivo espíritu del invierno. Recordó como las femeninas, como el espíritu del verano o primavera, habían hecho un escándalo divulgando la noticia de que Frost lo había besado. Eso claro, hacía ya tiempo. A simple vista, eran dos niños experimentando el amor por primera vez. Y oh, cielos, había resultado mejor de lo que creían. Porque, ambos eran jóvenes, sanos y algo inocentes. Las hormonas en algún momento habrían tenido que salir.

Hiccup se sonrojó ante el abrazo. Hacía una semana no lo hacían y estaba ansioso por igual, pero el mayor se veía agotado, por más que dijera todo lo contrario, y se sentía algo culpable. No era el momento. Esperen. No. No era el momento para que el mayor actuara.

Nunca había dado una felación si eso se preguntan, pero se animó. Había tomado desprevenido al albino y ordenándole al dragón que se marchara, atacó sus labios. Jack aturdido, aunque encantado, no supo cómo responder cuando dos pequeñas y tibias manos se adentraron a sus pantalones. El niño en un acto rápido, acarició con su pulgar al activo miembro, que literalmente lloraba por atención.  
Se sentía extraño, más para Jack que para Hiccup, puesto que jamás en su sano juicio habría previsto aquello. Su inocente e ingenuo novio… no era tan inocente.

Las lamidas no tardaron en llegar, al igual que los jadeos del invierno. Su pequeña y cálida lengua repasaba cada tramo, cada fracción, esparciendo el líquido pre-seminal que emergía con vergüenza de la virilidad del mayor.  
En un ágil movimiento, lo engulló por completo en su boca. Habría sido gracioso fotografiar al más alto, que había hecho una mueca entre miedo, por no reconocer a su pareja; vergüenza, por ser tan vulnerable ante aquella lengua; y molestia, por sentirse tan cansado para poder retomar el mando que algún día tuvo.

Todo aquello se dispersó al sentir como un par de carnosos y finos labios apretaban su demencia, llenando esa oscura cavidad con aquella sustancia que el menor tuvo que tragar por impulso. Hiccup ahogó un gemido de éxtasis al ver a su chico pálido, totalmente rojo por causa suya.

No había sido Tooth en absoluto, Hiccup amaba experimentar.

* * *

_Segundo u3u ~ Espero les haya gustado. Me faltan varios, veo si en el siguiente, subo dos seguidos ~ _

_Estuve pensando en una locura, que definitivamente TENGO que hacer ovò/_

_Hasta entonces, nos leemos ~_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Kubihikirenbo

**Comentarios:** Bueno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió viendo un mini-comic ~ Semi AU! Espero les guste uvu9

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención:** Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

**Rate: **M, R-18. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo [?

* * *

**Kamasutra Frostcup**

**·**

·

·

_Kubihikirenbo_

_Toy_. Jack sabía de ante mano que Norte se comportaba extraño si se trataba de Hiccup. En el taller, solía ver al albino con una mirada perturbadora y una sonrisa picara. El invierno se estremecía de incomodidad y rápidamente desviaba la vista.

Santa era extraño, lo sabían todos, pero el niño del otoño y el adolescente del invierno, aprendieron de la forma más inesperada a 'amar' hipotéticamente al grandote. El anciano del asombro… les había dado un regalo.  
Por más que Hiccup pensara que demonios iban a hacer con una cuerda morada, en el rostro de Jack aparecía una sonrisa irónica. Recordó cuando con Tooth ojeaban aquel libro, y por descuido, Noé había descubierto ese pequeño secreto. Tanto guardián de la diversión y recuerdos, casi empalidecen ante tal hecho, pero todo calmó cuando la risotada más inocente escapó de los labios del ex mercenario.

_Santa no estaba tan loco después de todo._

Hiccup gemía con un adorable sonrojo. Se seguía viendo hermoso, al menos para la vista enamorada de Jack. Un par de manos pálidas sujetaban la cintura rosada del menor con firmeza, mientras ayudaban de soporte al castaño al moverse. El oji-esmeralda se movía como podía de arriba hacia abajo, y viceversa, con ayuda de su pareja. Y es que, Jack sentado con sus piernas cruzadas, y Hiccup moviéndose frenéticamente sobre su miembro, mientras abrazaba la delgada cintura del pálido con sus piernas, era algo que incluso a Tooth le hubiera dado una hemorragia.

Más aún con el pequeño detalle de esa cuerva enroscada en sus cuellos de forma rasposa, haciendo que el separarse fuera imposible. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se restregaban el uno con el otro, imposibilitados para alejarse.

Fue gracioso ver al día siguiente la sonrisa alegre llena de satisfacción de Santa Claus, mientras todos veían a Haddock caminando pausadamente, o haciendo movimientos raros y torpes. Jack simplemente reía.  
De la nada, un enorme regalo apareció frente a ellos, y temblaron. Sus rostros se volvieron rojos, sin atreverse a abrirlo delante de todos. Norte solo pudo reír.

_O quizá si lo estaba._

* * *

_Tercera postura, yey ~_

_Espero les haya gustado ~ Ese Norte es un loquillo x,D _

_Hasta la próxima, ¿reviews? ~ _


	4. Uguisu no taniwatari

**Comentarios:** Bueno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió viendo un mini-comic ~ Semi AU! Espero les guste uvu9

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención:** Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

**Rate: **M, R-18. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo [?

* * *

**Kamasutra Frostcup**

**·**

·

·

_Uguisu no taniwatari_

Ahora, la confusión alojaba por completo la mente ingenua del castaño. ¿Qué hacía sobre una cama —la que usan los mortales, cabe destacar—? No sabía. ¿Qué diablos hacía desnudo sobre aquella acogedora cama, siendo observado por Frost? Tampoco sabía, pero se estremecía. Aquellos ojos que no paraban de observarlo, y como el dedo índice tan frío como el resto del cuerpo, se paseaba por su abdomen, siendo un roce tortuoso y placentero para ambos.

Hiccup no pudo más y soltó un gemido agudo. En un movimiento rápido, Jack cubrió hasta el cuello al menor, con lo que parecía un cobertor azul pardo y se bajó —él estaba vestido— para colocarse a un lado suyo en la cama matrimonial, solo que él se puso de rodillas en el suelo. Haddock no comprendía muy bien que hacía el otro, pero ya lo había alterado y se notaba en su respiración agitada.  
Una mano pálida y fría se infiltró por debajo de la manta y volvió a acariciar su vientre de la misma forma lenta. El pequeño se removía vulnerable ante el mayor, y solo se sonrojaba para dejar escapar sonidos que no podía retener. Enloqueciendo aún más al invierno.

La mano fue bajando, mientras que un par de labios se acercaban a su cuello. Aún en el suelo, Jack era capaz de moverse a su antojo y como le placiera. Besó con cariño aquella zona, ya con marcas de encuentros previos, y lamió con demencia las pequitas mimosas que se escondían bajo mechones cafés. Su mano siguió avanzando, dando una lenta y tortuosa pasada a la virilidad del menor con su palma, y para sorpresa del castaño, continuó bajando. El temblor en el cuerpo se hizo presente cuando un dedo curioso entró en él. Se desplomó ante las diferentes sensaciones que eso le causaba, siendo ahora besado con pasión carnal.

Primero un dedo, luego dos, después tres. ¡Lo estaban volviendo loco! Sintió nacerle un hormigueo en la zona bajo su vientre y gimió tan fuerte que su garganta llegó a arder. Mientras, el mayor suspiraba excitado ante tal vista. No había llegado ni al borde del orgasmo y se sentía a explotar con verlo así. La mano libre, con la cual se apoyaba en la cama, fue llevaba hasta sus pantalones e intentó aflojar la presión en ellos. Sin embargo, una vez libre, el dolor volvió. Jadeando de excitación, movió más rápido y profundo sus dedos.  
El menor solo sentía su cuerpo no reaccionar, gimiendo sin control. Jack sintió la necesidad de masajear su miembro para alivianar el dolor, mientras seguía jugando, y así lo hizo, con un color rojizo apenas previsible en su rostro.

Finalmente, Hiccup sollozó en silencio cuando sintió desbordar su cordura, al mismo tiempo que el albino acaba en su propia mano. Retiró sus manos y se sentó a un lado suyo. Sin embargo, el verdadero orgasmo llegó cuando el mayor levantó la sábana y vio lo que había debajo. Y era todo suyo.

* * *

_Ay deos ;/;7 Acabé[? El capitulo, digo ~_

_Espero les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo~_

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Shigurechausu

**Comentarios:** Bueno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió viendo un mini-comic ~ Semi AU! Espero les guste uvu9

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención:** Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

**Rate: **M, R-18. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo [?

* * *

**Kamasutra Frostcup**

**·**

·

·

_Shigurechausu_

Las babytooths se sentían como una tetera ardiente. Estaban rojas hasta las plumas y esos sonidos las estremecían más. Hacía pocos minutos no habían podido resistir, y observaron. El palacio de los dientes se llenaba de gemidos y jadeos ahogados.

Tooth las intentaba persuadir, mientras ella misma sentía que pronto iba a desmayarse. Les había dejado el lugar todo para ellos, con la excusa de que "el espacio era grande", y ¡vaya que había valido la pena! Más para ella, como todo fangirl orgullosa. No se atrevía realmente a verlos, pero tenía un libro en mano, con lo cual se imaginaba como estarían. Sus ojos se cerraron, mostrando un enorme sonrojo. Imitó a las babytooths —que se sentían desmayar – y asomó la cabeza.

Sobre el agua helada, la superficie se sentía muy inestable, pero no como para romperse. Hiccup gemía sin parar, incluso llegó a distinguir como de sus labios escapaba un recorrido de saliva hacia su mentón; ya largaba vaho por la boca de lo caliente que sentía el cuerpo. Aquellos ojos aguados por el mismo placer, sus mejillas rojas. Haciendo un movimiento ascendiente y descendiente que era bastante placentero.

Jack lo observaba mordiéndose el labio. Aquella vista era gloriosa, aún más ver como el castaño cada vez que lo veía, le dedicaba una tímida y temblorosa sonrisa, que no tardaba en desvanecerse por gemidos fuertes.

Haddock se movía ansioso. Arriba, abajo, a los lados, en círculos. Había veces en las que permanecía sin moverse pegado la pelvis del albino, el cual comenzaba a perder la cordura. Jack sentía como la laguna congelada en la que estaba acostado, se partía y derretía por el mismo calor de ambos cuerpos. Ver a Hiccup 'cabalgando' sobre él, incitó a sujetar su cintura y ayudar con los movimientos.

Hiccup gemía. Jack jadeaba. Y Tooth se preguntaba, cómo había sido tan tonta de no ser espectadora antes.

* * *

_Ay Toothiana… [?_

_Espero les haya gustado ~ ~ ~ _

_Hasta el próximo, ¿reviews? ~_


	6. Shishimai

**Comentarios:** Bueno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió viendo un mini-comic ~ Semi AU! Espero les guste uvu9

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención:** Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

**Rate: **M, R-18. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo [?

* * *

**Kamasutra Frostcup**

**·**

·

·

_Shishimai_

Ahora era el turno de Bunnymund para presenciar 'eso'. Estaba dando una caminata nocturna por un bosquejo otoñal, solo para tranquilizar sus tensiones. Le gustaba el otoño, no tanto como la primavera, pero le agradaba. Precisamente por ello se llevaba bien con el pequeño, y el espíritu del otoño lo consideraba un amigo. Sin embargo, había escogido la noche equivocaba si quería un paseo sin sonido alguno.

No recordó en qué momento terminó escondido detrás de un grupo de árboles, o cuando fue que comenzó a tirar de sus orejas para no escuchar esos gemidos. Se colocó en posición fetal, escondiendo su rostro mientras tironeaba de sus pobres orejas agudas. Si no tuviera todo ese pelaje, hubiera dejado ver el enorme sonrojo que atravesaba su orgullo.

Hiccup gemía por lo bajo, mordiéndose el labio ante los temblores y espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo. Jack sonreía con un aire de suficiencia mientras, con ambas manos sosteniéndose del suelo, empujaba su cintura hacia arriba, dando otra fuerte y profunda estocada. Las piernas de Haddock se posaron en los hombros del albino, mientras se sostenía como podía para no caer. Su cuerpo siendo impulsado de forma ascendente por el muchacho del frío.

Áster no evitó pensar que esa posición los hacía parecer conejos, pero volvió a esconderse ante los gemidos y jadeos más graves.

La mente del pooka se inundó de imágenes de ambos cuerpos moviéndose en un frenesí constante. Sudorosos, agitados, deseosos de más placer. Hiccup mantenía un enorme y bello sonrojo, mientras gotas hirvientes de sudor resbalaban por sus mejillas. Jack solo sonreía suspirando un poco, con un meloso rubor rebelde. Ambos corazones agitados. Ambas cabelleras totalmente revueltas.

Un gemido demasiado sonoro y agudo se escuchó por todo el bosque, presencia de tan "sutil" escena. Ahora sí, lo haría. Bunny se encargaría de regañar personalmente a Tooth.

Ahora tenía más tensiones que antes.

* * *

_Poor, poor Bunny… [?_

_Espero les haya gustado xD ya casi termina ~ Solo unas cuentas más ~~_

_Nos leemos ~ _


End file.
